Interesting
by DevilsDelusionalMistress
Summary: Black Hat came upon someone very…interesting, while he and his vampires were destroying a town along the railway. Oneshot for now unless anyone is interested in me continuing
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! This is just something that sort of popped into my head while I was trying to come up with the next chapter for a different story. It was making it impossible to think of anything else so I figured I would write it to get it out of my head!

Its just a oneshot for now but if anyone is interested in it I would consider writing more!

Let me know what you all think!

Happy reading!

~!DDM!~

* * *

The sound of screaming tore me from my sleep and I sat up in my bed. Shoving the covers back, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and reached down to yank on my boots. I grabbed my jacket off the hook and pulled it on over my nightdress and made my way quickly down the stairs.

"May?" I called out, looking for my foster mother. I got no answer as I made my way to the front door. Glancing into the sitting room off the main hall I paused at the sight of the broken window beside May's favorite chair. Glass littered the ground, sparkling in the light filtering through the now open window.

I made it to the front door, pulled it open and felt my jaw drop.

Everywhere I looked, buildings were on fire and people were running like their lives depended on it. Huge grey creatures were jumping everywhere, chasing and tackling people, vicious looking teeth tearing into human flesh.

Vampires...

I took a few steps to the edge of the porch and sat myself down, staring at the scene before me in awe. I couldn't bring myself to feel any sadness for the people that were torn apart. This entire town had done everything in their power to make me feel as miserable and unwelcome as they possibly could since the day my mother died. I couldn't even dredge up any fear.

If this was my time to die, I could accept that.

I gasped as one of the huge creatures landed in front of me, turning its big eyeless face in my direction. I stared, mouth open and waited. It seemed to sniff the air for a moment then growled softly and jumped off in a different direction.

"You!" a loud angry voice made itself known over the cacophony of other sounds. I looked up and saw the mayor coming in my direction. His clothes were torn and dirty, patches of blood staining the fabric. "This is your fault!" he screamed as he got closer to me.

"You brought these devils down on us! We should have drowned you after you killed your mother."

I glared at him. The whole town thought it was my fault that my mother had succumbed to her depression and committed suicide.

"I knew you were a devil child the moment I saw you! Now you have brought the demons of Hell here to our good town! And there you sit! Like good people dying means nothing to you!"

He was running at me now and I felt my first shiver of fear for the night. The mayor got within ten feet of me when he was plowed into the ground by a vampire. He screamed as the creature tore into the flesh of his double chins with its wicked teeth. He reached out for me, as if I could, or would help him, but I just looked away as his blood pooled in the sand beneath him. Apparently satisfied for the moment, the vampire raised its head and turned toward me like the other had done. It sniffed the air and cocked its head to the side. Unlike the other one, however, this vampire did not immediately move on. It crept toward me slowly, body low to the ground as it moved. The mayor's blood still dripping from its mouth.

I stared in awe as the vampire got so close to my face that I could feel its breath fanning over my skin. I looked straight into its eyeless face and found myself thinking that it was a strangely beautiful creature. It bumped my cheek with its jaw, smudging blood on my face but made no move to bite me. I reached up slowly and gently touched my finger tips to its grey skin.

Its skin was smoother than I thought it would be. Cool to the touch but not ice cold like I had read in old books. The vampire moved slowly back and out of reach before it jumped off again to join its fellows in finishing the destruction of the town.

"Well, I have never seen them react like that before." said a low voice.

I turned and saw a person walking toward me, a man. He was dressed all in black, from his boots to his hat, brim pulled low over his face. He was walking casually and the vampires didn't even spare him a thought as he moved through them.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I go by many names. Most recently, Black Hat." his voice was low and rich. "What is your name?"

"Lily." I said as the man came to stand before me. He raised his hat slightly and revealed a handsome face covered in light stubble. My eyes were drawn to his, they were a bright captivating gold. From there my eyes fell on the tattoo running down the center of his nose and up to spread across his forehead.

"You are a Priest." I asked, confused.

"Once, a long time ago." He leaned down toward me and sniffed the air, scenting, much like the vampire had before him. A grin split his handsome face and he held out a hand.

"How about we go for a walk, Lily." I hesitated for a second before taking the offered hand and let him pull me to my feet. He was very strong. He looped my arm around his and we set off down the center of the ruined street. Things were much more quiet now, the screamed having died down to almost nothing. The fires were still providing a warm glow to the night as we walked through the destruction.

We stopped in the center of the town's main intersection and I looked around at what was left of the place I grew up.

"You have no sadness for the ruin of this town? The deaths of these people?"

"No." I said softly. "The entire town did its best to make sure I knew that I wasn't welcome and was not one of them. I was only allowed to stay because May took me in." I shrugged.

"Why did they hate you?" he asked. I looked up at him, realizing that I was very short compared to him, only reaching his chest. He was looking at me with those intense golden eyes

"My mother was depressed after my father left us. She committed suicide when I was nine. The people blamed me. Called me a devil child, a murderer. They said my mother was devout in her religion and would never commit such a heinous act against God without the Devil being involved. It always easier to blame someone when you can't explain something, easier to just make it someone else's fault."

"Humans are simple like that. Always ready to condemn others for their own shortcomings."

A thump sounded behind us and we both turned to see two vampires crouched there in the dirt, grey bodies smeared with red blood.

"You are not afraid of them." he stated.

"They don't seem to want to hurt me." I shrugged, reaching out a hand towards the nearest creature. It leaned in and sniffed at my fingers, giving them a small nudge and growled softly, almost sounding like a purr from an enormous cat.

"They like you..." he sounded surprised this time, almost awed.

"I like them to, they are oddly...beautiful."

"Most don't think so." he said, coming to stand beside me again as I began to pet the vampire slowly.

"I guess I am not like most other people." I shrugged.

I felt something brush my hair and looked up into the face that was suddenly much closer to mine. Black Hat leaned in farther again and inhaled against my hair.

"No, no you are not." he murmured. "What will you do now that your town is gone?"

"I don't know. I guess I will have to go someplace else."

"You can come with us." he said firmly, linking his arm with mine again and turning us around. He began to walk, and I noticed vampires were making their way in the same direction, moving along the ground and over the buildings.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"To the train. That is how we travel, or do you have something else to do?" he grinned down at me and this time I noticed that his incisors were slightly longer and looked wickedly sharp.

"What are you?" I asked before I could help myself.

"Curious little thing, aren't you." he didn't sound upset in the least.

"If I am going to get on a train with you I think I have right to be curious."

"I suppose you have a point, little Lily."

"So, what are you."

We had reached the train platform by now and I could see the vampires flooding into various cars through a series of open doors. Black Hat let go of my arm and walked up a set of dark stairs, leaving me on the platform below. His smooth voice floated back to me over his shoulder.

"I, Lily, am a human-vampire."

My eyes went wide and my breath left me.

"Care to join me?" the question felt loaded with hidden meaning and made my heart and my mind race. I took a deep breath to steady myself and nodded.

"I think I will..."

I took hold of the railing and headed into the darkness myself. Leaving behind the smoldering ruins of my hometown and my old life.


	2. Shameless Self Promotion!

Hey Guys!

Time for a little shameless self-promotion!

I entered my Terminator Salvation story, Be My Salvation, into Inkitt's new fan fiction contest along side some authors that I really admire! If you like my writing, go on over and give me a vote! My author name on there is DevilsCrazyWife so look me up!

Sequel for that my story as well as updates for my others are in the works!

Love you guys, and good luck to anyone else who has entered!

DDM


End file.
